theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Marisa Sierras
Marisa Sierras is the ex-girlfriend of drug lord Marco Annicelli. She is portrayed by Sofia Pernas. Storylines Marisa appears on a drug ship rushing to Jack Abbott tied up who she and the two men believe is Marco Annicelli, her boyfriend. Marco is in big trouble and the captain is holding him hostage. Marisa insists Jack has some explaining to do for leaving her. Jack insists he'll explain later and asks her to help him break the chains. As Marisa tries to free Jack, the captain busts them. Jack later thrusts and breaks the chains. Jack informs Marisa that although he looks identical to her lover, he is Jack Abbott from Genoa City, he is the CEO of his company, Jabot. Marisa promised Jake she'll get him back to Genoa City but only if he takes her with him which he agreed. The captain busted them again and chained them up again. Marisa allured the captain into kissing her so he'll unchain her. Jack breaks his chains once again. Jack found some steel wool used to keep the mice away and asked Marisa to try to find a battery. Marisa found one and Jack conducted a fire. Marisa took him upstairs and got him drunk. The captain overheard Marisa and Jack arguing but Marisa and Jack jumped off the ship and the ship blew up, killing the captain. Marisa and Jack survived the explosion and were able to arrive in an apartment. Marisa thought Jack was unable to breath in the apartment but then he awoke. Jack thanked Marisa for saving him. Marisa asked for one thing in return; to come with him to Genoa City. Marisa said she was going to get clothes and Jack accused Marisa of planning to leave him. Jack told Marisa to call his siblings for him to inform them that he is alive and that Marco is the fake Jack in Genoa City. Marisa questioned why they would believe her. When dialing, a sailor came to kidnap Jack but Marisa pulled a gun on him while Jack impersonated Marco, threatening him. Jack arrived in the Abbott Mansion and was surprised to see Phyllis and just wanted to share a moment with her. Jack stated he had to tell her something very important when Summer barged in and was angry with Jack for setting up her grandfather, Victor, for embezzlement. Jack got a text from Marisa to meet her at the Athletic Club. Marisa got a room at the Athletic Club and was upset that Jack went to see his family first. Marisa explained Marco was at a table talking to a man named "Bingham" which she casually asked the staff member. Jack recognized him as Adam Newman. Marisa stated she couldn't overhear what they were talking about but it seemed they were keeping a big secret. Marisa found out Jabot has been merged and renamed to Newman-Abbott and that Victor and Marco were meeting in Chancellor Park, which she pronounced as "Chandler" at first, for some sort of showdown. Jack left to join them while Marisa called Chief Paul Williams. Victor argued with Jack, whom he thought was Marco. When Jack reached into his suitcoat, Victor believed Marco was going to shoot him, and shot him. Gabriel Bingham, who Marisa knows is Adam, persuaded Victor to hand over him Newman-Abbott in exchange for covering up Victor. When Marco arrived later, Adam and Victor were shocked that Victor had shot the real Jack Abbott. Marco left before Paul Williams arrived and Jack was rushed to Genoa City Memorial Hospital. Marisa let Marco enter her hotel room under the impression that he was Jack. She soon realized by his attitude that he is Marco. They fought, he kissed her, and she bit him, and said that she hated him. Marco tried to persuade her to get on a flight to the Carribean and Marisa pulled a gun on him insisting that she'll turn him in for what he did to Jack. Marco dared her to shoot him, but because she still loved him, she could not. Marisa wanted a better life in the U.S. without Marco. Marco lied that both Victor and Jack were going to stab her in the back and persuaded her to get in the car with him and travel someplace else. Marisa soon realized that Marco planned to take her someplace to kill her instead. Marisa grabbed the sterring wheel and drove off the road into a lake. Marisa assumed Marco had drowned in Lake Delaney. Marisa staggered into The Underground, wet and shaken, where Noah Newman assisted her. She told Noah that she and her boyfriend had had a fight, and she had nowhere to go. Noah gave her a blanket and coffee, and let her spend the night on the office couch. The next morning Noah hired her to work at the Underground and got her a room at Genoa City Athletic Club. Marisa couldn't believe that someone could be so kind to a stranger like her. At first, Marisa couldn't accept but Noah insisted he doesn't mind paying for it. Jack had told Marisa about his friend Gabriel, a young man who was actually Victor Newman's presumed dead son, Adam. But Adam had gotten plastic surgery and was posing as Gabriel Bingham as part of a plot to get revenge on his father and resume his life with his wife Chelsea and son Connor. Marisa called Gabe telling him that she could be his greatest ally or worst enemy. Adam asked if they could meet, Marisa answered, "Eventually." Later that day, Noah introduced his new employee Marisa to Chelsea. Marisa knew her designs and was impressed to meet the Chelsea Lawson, and met "Gabe" who was with her. Noah told Marisa about his brother-in-law Austin's and his bride Courtney's murders being traced by DNA to drug lord Marco Annicelli, and how the FBI ended up matching the DNA to Tobias Gray instead. Marisa told Noah she did not know Marco, but that her boyfriend had traveled in the same circles, but that he was gone and could not help. Phyllis caught Marisa talking to Jack in his hospital room. Noah intervened and identified her. Jack would not answer if he knew Marisa. Noah asked Marisa what she was doing in Jack's room, asking if it had anything to do with Marco. Marisa told Noah to forget Marco. Crimes Committed *Aided and abetted Marco Annicelli in his drug dealings (pre-2015). *Conspired and assisted with a boat explosion with Jack Abbott (2015). *Holding a sailor at gunpoint (2015). *Obstruction of Justice; knows Adam Newman is posing as Gabriel Bingham, and did not report him (June 2015-) *Driving Marco off the road into a car accident (2015). *Theft of Sage Warner's note to Nick and replaced it with a beer receipt (July 2015). *Gave a false description of Marco to the police (August 2015). *Tied Marco Annicelli to a bed (August 2015). *ppssibly lied to Noah about bing married to Luca santori Hospitalizations and Maladies *Injured after car accident and very wet (2015) *Cut her hand on a bar glass (2015) *Held at gunpoint by Marco (2015) *hospitalized after a brutal attack ; concussion (2015) Gallery Marisa Sierras Y&R.png Marisa on boat.png Marisa and Jack.png sofia-pernas.jpg Marisa Sierras.jpg Marisa finds Jack.jpg Marisa saves Jack.jpg Marisa and Jack with a gun.jpg Marisa and Jack explosion.jpg Jack and Marisa chained up.jpg Jack and Marisa conspire something.jpg Marisa in Adam's apartment.png Marisa touches Noah.gif|Marisa touches Noah Marisa feels Noah's chest.gif|Marisa feels Noah's chest Noah welcomes Marisa.gif Sofia pernas2.jpg Marisa2.jpg MarisaNoah.jpg Marisa hospital.jpg Marisa magazine.jpg Noah brings Marisa soup.jpg Marisa GCAC.jpg Marisa helps Jack.png Marisa hospital room.png Marisa kisses Noah.jpg Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Current characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Category:Articles needing more information